Les Fonctionnaires
by Bndktk
Summary: Les Turks ne quittent la Shinra qu'entre quatre planches. En attendant ce jour, ils côtoient la mort quotidiennement et mènent une vie faite de crimes, de secrets et de nuits sans sommeil. R&R please !
1. Sunburn

**Auteur : **Bndktk

**Source :** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII

**Titre :** Les Fonctionnaires

**Genre :** Angsty

**Rating :** M pour langage châtié et descriptions explicites de scènes sanglantes

**Disclaimer :** On connaît tous la chanson, hein. FFVII n'est pas à moi, blablabla, aucun profit, gnagnagna, tout ça tout ça…

**Notes :** Les titres des chapitres ont étés choisis en fonction de chansons qui m'ont inspiré pour écrire. Je vous donnerais le nom de l'artiste à chaque fois, et je vous recommande vivement d'aller écouter et de faire attention aux paroles de chaque chanson. Je choisis ces morceaux en fonction de leur caractère et de leur rapport aux personnages ou au scénario. Bonne lecture !

**Sunburn - Muse  
**And I'll hide from the world  
Kind of broken frame  
And I'll burn forever  
I can't face this shame

***

_Banlieue de Junon_

_03h57_

La banlieue de Junon était tout aussi lugubre que la ville qu'elle bordait. Des bidonvilles peuplés de charognards et de sans domicile fixe qui se traînaient sur le bord de la route en espérant qu'une âme charitable passe et leur laisse un billet. Toute cette misère lui inspirait presque autant de sympathie qu'un lépreux. Et c'était sans compter sur tous ces terrains vagues parsemés de tombes rudimentaires. Des sépultures grossières surmontées de morceaux de bois, sur lesquels on gravait le nom des défunts, avant de les oublier. Des fosses communes auxquelles on donnait des allures de cimetière. C'était là que ses obligations professionnelles l'avaient mené. Dans un de ces champs où ne poussaient que les pierres tombales. L'obscurité, la brume, la lueur pâle de la lune donnaient au lieu des allures de scène de film d'horreur. Il ferma un instant ses yeux bleus électriques, puis les rouvrit sur le monticule de terre face à lui. Un frémissement lui parcourut l'échine. Il se tourna vers son collègue avec l'air le plus impassible dont il était capable et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

-Tseng... rappelle moi combien je suis payé pour ça ? S'enquit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Plus que pour ton ancien travail. Nous devrions nous y mettre.

L'homme saisit la pelle que lui tendait le Turk et se mit à creuser. Il mit quelques temps avant d'exhumer la boite de sapin dans laquelle reposait un défunt fonctionnaire de la Shinra, puis en sortit le corps inerte. Les asticots qui rongeaient la dépouille furent éjectés d'un geste impatient de la main. Il constata froidement que les yeux avaient étés complètement consommés par les vers, et que les os commençaient à saillir à certains endroits du corps. Son costume, probablement sur mesure, s'en allait en haillons de la même manière que ses tissus. Le climat humide de la région aidant, la décomposition s'en trouvait accélérée. L'homme prit délicatement une carte d'employé qui dépassait d'une poche.

-Où est l'autre ahuri ? demanda-t-il à son camarade.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Toujours le premier pour esquiver les sales besognes, hein ?

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, Baldric, la patience est une vertu dont tu manques cruellement.

L'intéressé se tourna vers Tseng, l'ombre masquant ses traits tendus et fatigués.

-Sûrement. Bon, où est ce satané disque ?

Après avoir procédé à l'examen du badge de fonctionnaire, Baldric fouilla rudement les poches du cadavre, sans rien y trouver. Il marmonna sombrement en comprenant que l'objet de sa recherche ne se trouvait pas tout à fait _sur_ la dépouille et sortit de son costume un cran d'arrêt qui luisit à la pâle lueur d'une lampe torche. L'agent grimaça en entendant le plexus craquer sous sa lame, retroussa ses manches et fourra sa main dans la cage thoracique de l'employé. Il remua longuement les viscères, extrayant tour à tour les organes vitaux. Des bruits de pas précipités accompagnèrent la scène, suivis de près par la mélodie harmonieuse d'une nausée violente.

-Reno est arrivé, annonça laconiquement Tseng.

L'air triomphant de Baldric indiqua à l'Utaïen qu'il avait trouvé les documents qu'ils étaient venus chercher. C'était un disque optique de petite taille protégé par un film de cellophane, le tout couvert de sang et de lambeaux de chairs décomposées. Une joyeuse vision, fit noter le Turk aux yeux bleus.

-Nom de dieu, tu pouvais pas faire ça proprement ? Grommela le roux.

Pour toute réponse, Baldric lui fourra le disque sanguinolent dans la main et s'éloigna en quête d'un mouchoir. Il reçut un flot d'insultes de la part du conducteur de la voiture sur la vitre de laquelle il venait de poser la main, puis se saisit du morceau de tissu que ce dernier lui jeta à la figure.

-Putain de bordel, je l'ai fait nettoyer ce matin ! T'entends ça, connard ? Ce matin ! Ça te ferait plaisir, à toi, si je venais foutre mes mains pleines de sang sur tes putains de vitres ?

-Jurou… je n'ai pas de voiture… répondit l'intéressé en s'essuyant les mains.

Le chauffeur lui hurla qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, avant de lui refuser l'accès à la place passager.

-Il est hors de question qu'un psychopathe dans ton genre s'asseye à côté de moi.

-Il est hors de question qu'un vulgaire chauffeur me tienne tête, rétorqua Baldric.

Il planta son regard froid dans celui de son interlocuteur et posa la main sur la crosse de l'automatique attaché à sa ceinture. Cela dissuada le conducteur de brailler. Baldric ordonna à Tseng et Reno de remettre le corps du défunt à sa place, et s'installa dans la voiture. Il observa ses deux collègues s'affairer à enterrer le cercueil bon marché, et pensa avec amertume qu'il finirait dans une de ces boites en sapin lui aussi, un jour ou l'autre. Son nom gravé sur une pierre froide, et un bouquet sur la lourde dalle de marbre qui scellerait l'accès à son cadavre. Un avenir déjà tout tracé. Peut être même sera-t-il tué par un de ses collègues ? Il se le demandait.

-À ton avis, elle contient quoi, cette disquette ?

Baldric sursauta. Un homme blond et borgne était assis sur la banquette arrière. Il avait les cheveux gominés et portait le même costume d'encre que Baldric. L'uniforme réglementaire des Turks. Sa cravate était soigneusement nouée autour de son cou, et il portait à l'index droit une imposante chevalière. Un profil que l'homme brun reconnut facilement. Il travaillait régulièrement de concert avec lui.

-Eh ben, je te fais de l'effet, on dirait, sourit le blond.

-Rayner… je ne savais pas que tu avais été affecté ici toi aussi.

-À vrai dire, je rentre de vacances sur la Costa. Le patron m'a appelé pendant que j'étais sur le cargo, il veut te faire passer un message.

Baldric abaissa son pare-soleil et observa son collaborateur dans le rectangle réfléchissant.

-Il a dit « Ton fils fricote encore avec des types pas nets, tu ferais mieux de le tenir en laisse ou il va se retrouver dans les cellules du département de détention. Et j'ai du job pour toi, alors quand tu auras réglé tes problèmes familiaux, passe à mon bureau. C'est pas urgent, mais ne tarde pas trop. »

Le Turk émit une exclamation de mépris à la mention de son fils et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'affaires personnelles.

Reno entra dans la voiture en maugréant, suivi de Tseng. Ils avaient enterré le corps et s'étaient arrangés pour qu'on ne remarque pas la profanation de la sépulture. Baldric fit signe à Jurou de les ramener en ville et se laissa aller à ses pensées tandis que les crève-la-faim de la zone de baraquement se collaient à la vitre qu'il fixait d'un air absent. Un groupe de mendiants vint tenter d'arrêter le véhicule, mais Jurou continua d'avancer sans le moindre scrupule. La voiture de luxe noire filait à travers le paysage morne.

La grisaille de Junon n'arrangea pas l'humeur des Turks. Le chauffeur largua les quatre agents au beau milieu de la ville et repartit aussi vite qu'il put. Baldric se dirigea à pas vifs vers l'héliport. Il souhaitait quitter la ville au plus vite et rentrer chez lui. Retrouver son appartement carré, sa douche, son lit. Dormir enfin après plusieurs jours de manque de sommeil. Le travail qu'il faisait depuis maintenant deux ans et demi était éprouvant psychologiquement et physiquement.

Baldric entendit une voix le tirer de son rêve de sommeil et de repos. Il était finalement arrivé sur la plate forme de décollage. Reno le secoua quelques secondes et le ramena sur terre.

- Yo, réveille-toi un peu ! A quoi tu penses, merde ? Je prends les commandes comme d'hab' ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, puis monta dans l'hélicoptère devant le ramener à Midgar. Il s'installa à l'arrière et mit un casque pour tenter de dormir. Ce fut une tentative vaine. L'engin produisait un vacarme assourdissant que même les jacassements insupportables de Reno n'arrivaient pas à occulter. Ces conditions réunies l'empêchèrent d'entendre la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il ne s'aperçut qu'après deux heures de vol de l'appel que son fils avait tenté de passer. Reno les déposa sur le toit du building Shinra, mais Baldric refusa de passer par le bureau des Turks et descendit directement au garage. Il y retrouva sa moto et l'enfourcha pour rentrer chez lui.

Les mesures de sécurité de l'immeuble où il vivait agaçaient Baldric. Cartes à bande magnétique, codes d'accès et serrures multiples. Le Turk entra dans la cage d'escaliers parfaitement entretenue. Une odeur de citron lui picota les narines. Les femmes de ménage, qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais croisées, effectuaient un travail dont la perfection semblait suspecte. Même le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur semblait avoir été méticuleusement astiqué. Il en allait différemment pour la cabine de la machine. Habitant au trente-deuxième étage, l'avant dernier palier sous le toit, Baldric avait pris l'habitude de fumer une cigarette en attendant de sortir, transcendant les interdictions communes. L'odeur de ses cigarettes avait alors imprégné la cage d'ascenseur et ses cendres traînaient usuellement sur le sol. Les agents de service avaient renoncé à affronter la terrible coutume du Turk, et ses voisins ne semblaient pas apprécier ses usages. Il avait déjà reçu plusieurs lettres de plaintes de la part de l'association de locataires.

Peu lui importait.

Il inséra sa clé dans la serrure et tourna à plusieurs reprises avant d'ouvrir sa porte. L'appartement plongé dans l'ombre accueillit son propriétaire sans attendre. L'odeur de cigarette et d'aliments surgelés vint emplir les poumons de Baldric. Il respira profondément et se dirigea vers sa douche. Il s'empressa de se déshabiller et entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau ruissela sur ses épaules larges et coula sur les formes puissantes de ses bras. Chacun de ses muscles frémit au contact brûlant de cette pluie synthétique. Ses cheveux se collèrent à son cou et son front. Son être tout entier était purgé. Il attendait cette libération depuis des jours. Tout le sang qui collait encore ses cheveux, la poudre qui s'incrustait insidieusement dans les pores de sa peau, l'odeur de mort qu'il camouflait sous les parfums, tout s'en allait avec l'eau. Tout ce qui représentait sa vie de meurtres et de secrets fuyait par les canalisations.

Au sortir de la douche, Baldric planifia sa soirée. Manger quelque chose, puis s'endormir devant un film de bas étage. Il enfila un pantalon pour ne pas circuler nu dans son studio et se dirigea vers la cuisine. C'est lorsqu'il sortit au hasard un plat à réchauffer de son congélateur et qu'il se tourna vers le micro-ondes qu'il remarqua qu'un morceau de papier était collé sur la vitre du four. Une note de la part de son fils. Un mot simple comme ceux qu'il lui adressait quand il n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

_« Parti dans les taudis._

_Victor. »_

-Et merde.

Après avoir enfilé un T-shirt et avoir jeté son manteau par-dessus, Baldric s'était précipité vers la station de train la plus proche. Sans avoir oublié son automatique fixé à son baudrier. Il sauta dans le premier train partant pour le secteur huit. Il contempla à travers la vitre du wagon le même spectacle que celui qui s'était offert à lui à Junon. Des taudis insalubres peuplés de pauvres gens issus des classes moyennes. Le train s'ébranla dans la gare du secteur huit. Il fonça au Wall Market. Son instinct lui criait qu'il trouverait son fils là bas.

Ses habitudes de Turk reprirent rapidement le dessus sur ses élans paternels. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers une grande maison éclatante de lumière. Les néons roses et bleus contrastaient avec la misère des taudis. Mais le Honeybee, derrière ses éclairages pastel, mettait Baldric mal à l'aise. Il savait quel genre d'activités on y pratiquait. Sans avoir besoin de montrer une quelconque autorisation, le Turk entra dans le manoir. Il monta immédiatement des escaliers sur sa gauche et interpella un homme qui se trouvait dans le couloir sur lequel il déboucha.

-Toi, viens ici !

L'interpellé sursauta et se tourna vers le nouveau venu d'un air étonné.

-Monsieur Gilliam, c'est une surprise de vous voir ici ! S'exclama-t-il. Si vous venez voir Don Cornéo, je peux m'arranger pour vous.

Baldric le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur sur lequel il s'adossait. Il approcha son visage et put sentir les vapeurs d'alcool émaner de l'homme. Un vulgaire sous-fifre.

-Je viens pas pour voir ton patron, connard. Où est mon fils ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur Gilliam.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule. Je sais qu'il est dans le coin. Si tu veux pas te sentir diminué, je te conseille de parler.

Disant cela, Baldric sortit son couteau et fit remonter la lame le long de la jambe du garde. L'homme trembla au contact froid et couina quelques mots à l'oreille de son tortionnaire. Baldric le lâcha et lui déclara froidement que s'il laissait échapper le moindre mot, il veillerait personnellement à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais parler.

Les hommes de Don Cornéo se faisaient passer pour des durs, mais face à la Shinra, ils n'étaient rien de plus que des crétins qui pleurnichaient à la vue d'une arme. Aucun d'entre eux n'était de taille à tenir tête à Baldric. Il avait d'ailleurs été affecté à la surveillance de la maison close de Cornéo et se chargeait régulièrement de mettre les affaires au clair lorsque le Don tentait de cacher quelque chose à la compagnie.

Baldric marcha jusqu'à une vieille bâtisse délabrée. Le béton s'en allait par bloc et les murs gris étaient couverts de vieilles inscriptions anti-Shin-Ra. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et entra dans un couloir en ruine. Personne. Le Turk s'enfonça plus loin dans les décombres et découvrit une ouverture dans des débris d'escaliers effondrés. A peine fut-il entré qu'il tomba sur trois hommes qui gardaient une vieille porte en bois. Ou plutôt trois gamins, constata-t-il.

-Bouge pas où je te saigne ! Hurla l'un d'eux en brandissant un couteau. T'es qui ?

-Écoute, fais pas de connerie, OK ? Tu vas gentiment me laisser passer et il n'y aura pas de problème.

Celui qui se tenait le plus en retrait, un blond, s'avança et fit signe à son ami de se calmer.

-Tu viens pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il posément.

-J'ai des comptes à régler avec un de tes petits copains.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment.

-Bon, je m'appelle Kirk. Je sais pas à qui tu cherches des crosses, mais je peux pas te laisser entrer. On a reçu des ordres. T'es pas des taudis, si ?

-Pas la peine de lui parler, il nous a vu, on doit le buter, siffla celui au couteau.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de te calmer, Walt. On va régler ça à l'amiable.

Walt semblait bien trop nerveux pour employer la diplomatie, et le troisième larron, un rouquin ricanait dans son coin. C'est avec Kirk, qui semblait le plus raisonné des trois, que Baldric décida d'ouvrir le dialogue. Il bénit Ramuh de ne pas être avec Reno.

-Bon, Kirk, on peut trouver un moyen de s'arranger sans embrouille. Je sais très bien que vous êtes une bande de petits junkies, et que dans la pièce derrière toi, vous vous shootez comme des porcs. Si tu me laisses pas entrer, c'est pas à une descente de flic que vous allez avoir droit.

-Et tu bosses pour la Shinra pour parler comme ça, non ?

-Ouais.

A la mention de la société, le roux se jeta sur Baldric avec un hurlement de rage. Le Turk ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'approcher et lui envoya le fer de sa chaussure dans le menton. Le gosse tomba par terre, sonné. Kirk eut un mouvement de recul, et Walt tenta d'attaquer Baldric. Ce dernier esquiva facilement et sortit son automatique, le braquant sur la tête de l'adolescent.

-Vous allez peut-être me prendre au sérieux, maintenant. Toi, mon gars, je te conseille de ranger ton jouet. Et toi, Kirk, tu ferais mieux de me laisser entrer.

-Ouais… ouais, OK, faut pas t'énerver comme ça… vas-y, fais ce que tu veux, entre.

Baldric entra prudemment dans la pièce adjacente. Plusieurs individus se tournèrent vers lui. L'endroit était sombre et puait la drogue. Deux filles étaient en train de se piquer lorsqu'il arriva. D'autres étaient allongés à même le sol, en plein trip. Les autres se concertaient autour d'une vieille table. L'un d'eux se leva et recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, et l'air horrifié qu'il arborait tordait ses traits. Mis à part la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, il ressemblait trait pour trait à Baldric.

-Victor, espèce de… vient par ici !

L'intéressé longea le mur pour essayer de s'éloigner de son père. Mais Baldric fut plus rapide et lui saisit les cheveux, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser sur la table. Il lui comprima la tête contre le bois.

-Alors, on fait des cachotteries à son papa ? Tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais un junkie…

-Moi, au moins, je suis pas un psychopathe ! Hurla Victor. Je bute pas des gens pour une société de merde, et je suis pas un putain de cinglé !

Baldric frémit et écrasa un peu plus la tête de son fils contre la table.

-C'est très bien comme ça. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de suivre mon exemple. Maintenant tu vas venir avec moi, je vais m'occuper de ton cas. Allez, debout !

Il lança Victor à terre et lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le blond se releva difficilement et sortit de la pièce, suivi de près par son père.

Le trajet s'était fait dans le silence, ponctué de regards haineux et de menaces de mort muettes. Baldric poussa son fils à l'intérieur de son appartement. Il l'accula à coups de pied vers sa chambre, renversant tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Il ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre honte à l'idée de passer son fils à tabac. La fureur qui faisait frémir l'eau de ses veines occultait sa raison. Victor se vit coincé dans l'angle de la chambre de Baldric, dominé par la silhouette baignée d'ombre de son père.

-Tu pensais que je ne m'apercevrais de rien ? Tu crois que les informations ne circulent pas ?

-Ce… c'était pas tes affaires.

Baldric se raidit.

-Pas mes affaires ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, t'es mon fils. Que ça te plaise ou non, tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tout ce que tu feras me regardera. Et maintenant…

Il saisit Victor par son pull et le souleva.

-Comment tu vas m'expliquer ça ? Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de l'adolescent.

-J'ai pas de compte à te rendre…

Baldric cogna la tête de son fils contre le mur.

-_Qui_ t'as embarqué là dedans ? Insista le Turk. Réponds-moi.

-Ok, ok. C'est un mec qui s'appelle Sears.

Baldric pâlit et relâcha un peu son étreinte sur son fils.

-… Sears ?

Victor hocha la tête.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi con… murmura le père.

-Peut être que ça serait pas comme ça si maman était là.

Baldric serra les poings. Ses phalanges blanchirent à vue d'œil, mais Victor ne remarqua rien. Une sonnerie de téléphone déchira le silence, et le Turk décrocha sans lâcher des yeux son fils.

-Gilliam, Département d'Investigations, lança-t-il.

-Baldric, c'est Veld. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as vu l'heure ?

L'homme jeta un regard au réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Sept heures. A cette période de l'année, le soleil s'était à peine levé. Baldric jura.

-Amène ton cul au bureau tout de suite. J'ai du boulot pour toi.


	2. Something Told Me

**Auteur : **Bndktk

**Source :** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII

**Titre :** Les Fonctionnaires

**Genre :** Angst

**Rating :** M pour langage châtié et descriptions explicites de scènes sanglantes

**Disclaimer :** Blablabla, FFVII pas à moi, gnagnagna, aucun des lieux, personnages et objets de FFVII ne m'appartient, tout ça, pas d'argent gagné grâce à cette fic, etc.

**Something Told Me – Coal Chamber**

Life's always been an uphill fight  
Some things I do you may not like  
Life's always been an uphill fight  
Some thing I do you may like

***

Le bureau du directeur du Département d'Investigations des Affaires Générales était excessivement vaste. Et excessivement vide. Hormis deux fauteuils, ainsi qu'un bureau dénué de la moindre trace de poussière ou de désordre, la pièce ne contenait rien. Le directeur Veld était maniaque, et la propreté parfaite du bureau mettait Baldric légèrement mal à l'aise. Le Turk était entré dans la salle sans attendre d'invitation. Son supérieur était absent. Il attendit un moment, debout devant la grande baie vitrée qui terminait la pièce, observant le flot de voitures et de piétons pressés se masser dans les rues de la métropole.

La porte ne grinça même pas en s'ouvrant, mais l'instinct de Baldric l'avertit de l'entrée du commandant. Il se tourna et alla se placer devant le bureau, serrant la main de Veld lorsque celui-ci passa près de lui. Le patron s'assit derrière son bureau et fixa longuement son subordonné de son regard froid. Si ses rides et sa cicatrice lui donnaient un air plus vieux qu'il n'y paraissait, il n'en était pas moins estimé par ses hommes.

-Tu as réglé ton problème ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

-Oui.

-Très bien.

Veld posa ses mains sur son bureau.

-J'ai parlé au président hier soir.

Baldric haussa les sourcils. Veld s'entretenait rarement avec le président. Il travaillait généralement avec son fils, Rufus, avec qui il s'entendait mieux en matière de travail. De plus, il faisait rarement part à ses subordonnés de ses conversations avec le président, qui relevaient souvent du secret d'état.

-Il y a énormément de problèmes à régler, et nous sommes peu. Il va falloir recruter.

- Justement, il y a un truc dont je voulais te parler. Est-ce que tu connais le petit cousin du président ?

Veld resta silencieux, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Le petit blond capricieux ?

-Oui, il veut rejoindre l'unité, et son père me harcèle depuis une semaine pour que nous l'intégrions dans nos rangs.

Le chef des Turks se caressa le menton d'un air pensif.

-Je vois. Visiblement, on n'a pas le choix… bon, écoute, sur ton bureau, il y a un carton rempli de fichiers d'identité. Choisis en six qui ont assez de potentiel pour nous rejoindre. Tu n'auras qu'à ajouter le dossier du gamin aux leurs.

Baldric hocha lentement la tête.

-C'est compris, dit-il.

-Des questions ? ajouta le chef ?

-Non, je m'en charge.

Baldric sortit de la salle sans plus de cérémonie et se dirigea à son propre bureau. Une boite trônait effectivement au sommet d'un monceau de documents et de gobelets de café vides. Il s'installa devant le chaos de papiers et commença à éplucher soigneusement les dossiers. L'élite des truands du monde entier. Il y avait des individus de tous les horizons : Mideel, Nibelheim, Costa Del Sol, Junon… Toutes les espèces de psychopathes, d'accros de la gâchette, de détraqués et autres criminels de haute volée étaient représentées. Si certains étaient de vraies bonnes sœurs, d'autres en revanches présentaient de sérieux troubles mentaux. Tueurs en série, dealers, hommes de main, tueurs à gages, pédophiles, assassins, mercenaires… il y avait dans cette compilation tellement d'actes ignobles –photos en option- que même Baldric en avait la nausée malgré toutes ses années de service chez les Turks.

Après trois heures d'hésitations chargées en caféine, Baldric constitua un groupe satisfaisant. Il fit des copies de chacun des six dossiers et alla les apporter au directeur.

Alors ? S'enquit Veld.

-Une vraie dream team, soupira ironiquement Baldric. Que des dingues, des accros de la gâchette, des types qui ont des problèmes. On peut faire pression sur eux. Casiers chargés, problèmes avec la compagnie, soucis financiers…

-Des connaissances à toi ?

Baldric confirma.

-Ouais, l'une d'elle est la fille d'un mercenaire avec qui j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler, et une autre est une chasseuse de Fort Condor qui m'a dépanné d'un fusil, il y a quelques mois.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance pour ne pas me décevoir. Débrouille-toi pour que j'aie mes nouveaux agents lundi.

-Ca marche, patron, salua le lieutenant.

Baldric se mit rapidement au travail. La première recrue qu'il alla récupérer se trouvait dans les quartiers de détention de la Shinra. Il s'y rendit avec peu d'entrain, après avoir passé un rapide coup de téléphone au geôlier de service. Il avait eu la chance de tomber sur une connaissance à qui il avait plusieurs fois rendu service. Les cellules étaient habituellement surveillées par des gardes du Département de la Sécurité, dirigé par Heidegger, et le gros commandant ne comptait pas parmi les relations amicales du Turk. Un troufion vint justement se poster devant la porte en voyant le membre d'une section rivale s'approcher.

-Vous ne pouvez pas passer.

-Ecoute, lança Baldric. T'as une femme et des enfants. T'as pas envie de perdre ton job et ton salaire de merde. Et même si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais sûrement pas envie de perdre la vie pour une raison aussi conne. Alors fais moi plaisir, casse toi.

L'agent de sécurité se décala sur le côté, penaud, et laissa passer Baldric en baissant la tête. Le Turk pénétra dans les quartiers de détention du sous sol et traversa les longs couloirs sinistres qui menaient aux cellules. Il tourna à droite à une bifurcation et perçut des cris étouffés par le bêton armé et le capitonnage. Il se retrouva face à une porte et passa sa carte d'employé dans le système de sécurité, dont le petit voyant passa au vert. Le panneau d'acier coulissa, et Baldric entra dans la salle de surveillance des cellules.

-Salut, Jeff, lança-t-il.

Le gardien pivota sur sa chaise.

-Dis donc, t'as pas traîné, rit-il

Baldric lui serra brièvement la main.

-Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Ouais, il est dans la cellule au fond. C'est sympa de m'en débarrasser, cet enfoiré est une vraie plaie. Ca fait deux semaines qu'il braille dans sa cellule, pas moyen de le faire taire.

L'agent se dirigea vers la porte que lui indiqua Jeff et pénétra dans la cellule. La pièce était vaguement éclairée par une ampoule qui pendait au plafond au bout de son câble. Les murs étaient gris, sans peinture, et tachés par endroits. Une énorme tâche sombre s'étalait sur le mur opposé à Baldric. Au milieu de la salle, attaché à sa chaise trônait un homme roux qui tirait sur ses liens de toutes ses forces, et qui s'agita en criant lorsqu'il vit entrer le Turk. Baldric nota qu'il était particulièrement jeune.

-Vous allez me laisser sortir de là ! J'ai rien fait !

-Je ne crois pas.

-Je sais ce que vous faîtes aux gens que vous enfermez !

Baldric croisa les bras.

-Je viens juste discuter avec toi. Alors tu vas te calmer, Ben, parce que je ne pense pas que tu veuilles gâcher une opportunité de sauver ta peau.

A la mention de son nom, le jeune homme se calma et regarda son interlocuteur d'un air méfiant. Il ne se demanda pas comment le Turk connaissait son nom – cela semblait évident, la Shinra savait tout – mais il savait qu'ignorer l'identité de quelqu'un qui avait des informations sur lui était une situation dans laquelle il n'aimait pas se trouver.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-J'ai lu ton dossier. Je sais de quoi tu es capable. C'est plutôt pas mal, pour un gosse qui vient du bidonville de Junon. Et puis les gens qui causent des problèmes aux hommes de Heidegger m'inspirent de la sympathie. Le problème, c'est que voler des véhicules appartenant à la Shinra constitue un délit grave. Le Gros veut te faire tuer, tu sais.

-Je vois pas où vous voulez en venir, déclara Ben.

-Est-ce que tu connais les Turks ? demanda abruptement Baldric.

Le roux réfléchit, puis répondit par la négative. Personne n'était encore au courant de l'existence du Département d'Investigations.

-C'est un sous département de la Shinra. On s'occupe des sales besognes. Quand il y a un pépin, c'est à nous d'agir. Assassinat, enlèvement, torture, collecte d'informations, vol, protection… tout ça c'est notre boulot. Et on manque de main d'œuvre.

-Vous voulez que je travaille avec vous ?

-Ouais. Si tu acceptes de bosser pour nous, on passera l'éponge sur ce que tu as fait. Tu auras droit à un appartement et un véhicule de fonction, un accès libre dans toutes les zones de la ville, et on peut se vanter d'être plutôt bien payés.

Il marqua une pause.

-En revanche, si tu préfères refuser, je ne retiendrais pas les soldats d'Heidegger plus longtemps.

Ben ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir à la proposition.

-C'est bon, j'accepte.

-J'étais sur qu'on s'entendrait bien, sourit Baldric.

Il détacha le prisonnier et l'aida à se relever. Il lui expliqua en vitesse en quoi consisterait son travail en tant que recrue, pendant qu'ils faisaient le chemin inverse et débouchaient sur un ascenseur. Ils montèrent au rez-de-chaussée et tombèrent sur Rayner. Le borgne vint à la rencontre de son supérieur et observa Ben d'un œil curieux.

-Rayner, tu tombes bien. Tu peux t'occuper de lui ?

-Oui, évidemment, assura le blond en détaillant toujours Ben.

-Parfait. Je veux qu'il ait mangé, qu'il soit propre, et qu'il dispose d'un endroit ou dormir cette nuit. Ah, et puis trouve lui aussi des fringues propres.

Le jeune roux était complètement débraillé. Il était sale, avait les cheveux trop long, perdu trop de kilos en trop peu de temps, ses vêtements barbouillés de sang étaient en lambeaux et il était brisé par les courbatures. Les conséquences d'un mois de captivité. Rayner remua la tête d'un air affligé et porta son regard vers son supérieur.

-Heureusement qu'il n'a jamais posé le pied à Corel, constata-t-il. Tu veux que je lui file un uniforme ?

-Non, pas encore. Donne-lui n'importe quoi, il peut bien se balader en sous-vêtements par temps de neige, tant que son caleçon est propre, j'en ai rien à foutre. Bon, messieurs, j'ai encore du travail. Ray, je compte sur toi pour être au petit soin avec notre bleu, et Ben, pas de conneries, ok ?

Le jeune opina. Baldric regarda sa montre et jura en constatant qu'il était presque midi, avant de foncer vers l'ascenseur où il écrasa le bouton du sous-sol. Il avait horreur de perdre du temps ou d'être en retard. Et il avait également horreur des retardataires.

A cette heure ci, les rues de la plaque étaient débordantes d'employés qui se pressaient pour se rendre à leur bureau, et la circulation était restreinte. Mais les Turks ne connaissaient aucune limitation. Baldric s'engouffra dans une berline noire qui démarra au quart de tour, et sortit en trombe du garage sous-terrain. Il poussa un peu le moteur, passant par des zones à sens interdits et des zones piétonnes où des passants l'insultaient abondamment. Il pila devant la gare principale de la plaque, manquant d'écraser un bureaucrate engourdi qui traversait au mauvais moment. Baldric descendit du véhicule banalisé et attrapa de justesse un train qui partait pour les taudis.

A force d'y descendre pour régler les affaires de prostituées trop gênantes pour tel ou tel gros ponte, et étant en charge des relations avec Don Cornéo, Baldric connaissait le chemin du Wall Market par cœur et pouvait largement s'y rendre les yeux fermés. Il disposait de toutes sortes d'indics dans ce secteur, et aucune information ne pouvait lui échapper, si ce n'est celles qui concernaient AVALANCHE. Baldric se donnait un mal de chien pour récupérer des données sur ce groupe. Veld avait raison : ils avaient besoin d'augmenter les effectifs, et c'était pour ça que Baldric se trouvait ici.

Le Honeybee Manor, au-delà de son apparence bariolée et de ses néons pastels rose et bleu, était un endroit des plus sordides, passablement malsain, qui avait le don de mettre Baldric à cran. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans se faire aborder par une prostituée. Tout le monde le personnel de la maison close le connaissait, et il y était traité comme un roi. Mais il n'aimait pas les manières hypocrites de l'établissement. A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas l'établissement en lui-même. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout au Honeybee.

Don Cornéo fit une fois de plus l'éloge du Turk, lui proposa toutes les « merveilles » de sa maison, et si Baldric le lui avait demandé, il lui aurait volontiers léché les chaussures. Dès qu'il remarqua l'irritation du lieutenant, il adopta un ton encore plus doucereux et lui offrit un verre de vin. Mais l'attitude du tenancier changea radicalement lorsque Baldric aborda un sujet inhabituel.

-C'est un gros sacrifice, monsieur Gilliam. Je ne peux pas me permettre cela.

-Je crois que vous vous méprenez, Cornéo. Ce que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre, c'est de nous tenir tête et de refuser de nous laisser emmener cet homme.

-C'est mon meilleur homme, minauda Cornéo. Il nous cause des problèmes, certes, mais il est doué pour…

-Pour se droguer, boire, jouer les dépressifs et éliminer toutes les petites frappes minables du coin ? Ça, je veux bien vous croire. Mais c'est un psychopathe, Cornéo. Il est dangereux, on ne peut pas le laisser courir. Nous devons prendre des mesures avec lui.

-Il n'est pas…

Baldric poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

-Arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot. Je sais bien que ce type frappe vos filles.

Don Cornéo fixa longuement Baldric de ses petits yeux porcins, sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce un mot. Il finit par ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau, en sortit un portefeuille étonnamment épais et fit le tour de son bureau, sa moustache blonde frémissant sous ses narines.

-Très bien, lâcha-t-il d'un air ridiculement théâtral. Combien dois-je vous payer pour que vous ôtiez vos griffes de cet homme ?

-C'est inutile de tenter de me corrompre, rétorqua Baldric, insensible à la liasse de billets que le Don lui agitait sous le nez.

Cornéo laissa échapper un rire sarcastique et plaqua son argent contre son torse.

-Vous autres Turks, je sais bien quel genre de types vous êtes… plus pourris qu'une pomme véreuse, corrompus jusqu'à la moelle…

Baldric perdit son sang froid. Il saisit le Don à la gorge d'une main, et le poussa contre son bureau. Le vieux patron paniqua et chercha une issue du regard, tandis qu'il commençait à suffoquer.

-Tu sais, Cornéo, siffla le Turk, le gérant de ce magasin d'arme, tout près d'ici, il a disparu il n'y a pas très longtemps… c'est très embêtant. Et ça serait encore plus embêtant si le Honeybee Manor, si réputé dans les taudis, prenait feu avec son propriétaire, tu ne trouves pas ?

Cornéo secoua frénétiquement la tête, oppressé et incapable d'articuler un mot. Il avait l'impression que des mâchoires se refermaient sur sa gorge. Les doigts de Baldric s'enfonçaient dans son cou, comme de puissants crocs de prédateurs.

-Le président en a plus qu'assez de tes bévues, vieux porc, alors ça serait très inconvenant si tu ne lui cédais pas un de tes hommes en guise de dédommagement…

-D'accord, d'accord ! Emmenez-le, prenez ce que vous voulez et allez-vous-en !

Le Turk lâcha sa proie et le propriétaire se redressa laborieusement, suffoquant et crachotant. Baldric recula de quelques pas, fixant sa victime d'un air méprisant.

-Ah, voilà, c'est tout de suite mieux. A une prochaine fois, Don.

Il sortit du bureau et demanda au premier employé venu de le conduire à son homme. On le mena devant la porte d'une chambre on-ne-peut-plus banale –si tant est que le Honeybee pouvait être considéré comme tel– et il frappa. Il n'obtint d'abord aucune réponse, laissa passer quelques secondes, dégaina son automatique et insista. L'occupant de la chambre ne répondit pas, et Baldric donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'arracha de ses gonds et alla valser dans la chambre. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'un Desert Eagle. Le propriétaire de l'arme tremblait.

-Range ça, mon grand, tu risques de blesser quelqu'un.

-T'es qui ?

-Je viens de te dire de ranger ton jouet, Régis.

-Comment tu connais mon nom, connard ?

Baldric détailla son interlocuteur. Il était coiffé de manière particulière, était bien plus grand que lui mais largement plus maigre, et ses yeux violets étaient profonds, mais voilés par un trop plein d'alcool et de drogue. Son débardeur parsemé de tâches de sang et de gras laissait voir un tatouage sur son bras gauche, et son jean était troué de toutes parts. Un détail frappa brutalement Baldric, qui détendit sa prise sur son arme.

-Bon, on se calme. Si tu me tues, non seulement ça sera la plus grosse connerie de ta vie, mais en plus y a beaucoup de monde prêt à te le faire regretter.

-T'es flic ?

-Non. Allez, je sais pas à qui t'essaies de faire peur, mais t'es pathétique, là. Alors range ton arme.

L'homme se braqua lorsque Baldric prononça le mot « pathétique », et continua à tenir son Desert Eagle à bout de bras. Le Turk commençait à se lasser.

-Bon, Régis, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'amuser, là, alors ouvre grand tes esgourdes et écoute moi bien. Si tu te calmes pas et que tu refuses d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, je te colle une balle avant que les flics ne viennent te coffrer pour toutes tes conneries.

-J'ai… rien à me reprocher.

-Vraiment ? Alors qui est-ce qui est accusé de trouble de l'ordre public, vol, vente et usage de stupéfiants, proxénétisme, viols et meurtres ? Et puis j'oublie viol sur mineure, aussi.

Régis commençait à devenir sérieusement nerveux, mais Baldric garda son calme et baissa son arme. Il s'alluma tranquillement une cigarette. Le tatoué secoua la tête, troublé.

-J'ai rien fait de tout ça. Je sais pas qui t'as dit ça… mais j'ai rien fait.

-Ecoute, mon grand, je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur toi. Je sais qui sont tes parents, où tu es né, je sais où est ta sœur en ce moment, je connais ton groupe sanguin et ton adresse, je sais pour qui tu as bossé, dans quelles écoles tu as été, je sais même de quelle main tu te branles. Alors si je te dis que tu vas te faire coffrer, c'est vrai.

Le jeune homme déglutit.

-Et si t'es pas un flic, t'es quoi ?

-Un Turk. Je bosse pour la Shinra. Et je vais te donner une occasion unique de sauver ton cul. Parce que, crois-moi, le père de la petite Nancy, il est pas très content en ce moment.

Régis pâlit.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Chez les Turks, on sait tout.

Baldric tira sur sa cigarette et fixa longuement Régis. Il était pâle comme la mort, transpirait, ses mains tremblaient autour de son automatique, et comme son patron, il avait l'air de chercher une échappatoire du regard. Le Turk soupira.

-Voilà le deal. Tu vas bosser pour nous, tuer des gens, en enlever d'autres et protéger ceux qu'on te dira de protéger. Tu devras être en forme, obéir aux ordres, arrêter la dope, être frais quand on te demandera de l'être. En échange, tu repars à zéro. On efface ton casier, on te donne un appartement, on te paye bien, et tu n'auras plus jamais de problème avec la justice. En gros, tu n'existeras plus. Bien entendu, les gens qui n'existent pas, on ne les juge pas quand ils font des conneries…

Il y eut un court silence.

-Non, ceux là on a plutôt tendance à leur offrir un aller simple pour la boite en bois au fond de la fosse. Maintenant, tu connais les risques et les bons côtés…

-Je…

Baldric vit presque Régis se liquéfier sur place. Il vacillait, les yeux dans le vague, et semblait hésiter entre descendre le Turk ou accepter sa proposition. Le lieutenant regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail, et peu de temps pour l'accomplir. Il rangea son calibre dans son baudrier, sous sa veste noire, ferma le poing, et envoya une droite foudroyante dans le menton de Régis. Le jeune homme chancela et tomba en arrière sur la moquette grise avec un bruit mat. Baldric souffla sa fumée.

-Désolé, mon grand, je fais ça pour ton bien.

Il sortit son PHS et appela au bureau du Département d'Investigation des Affaires Générales.

-Ici Gilliam des Affaires Générales… passez moi le Bureau. Merci…

-Allô ?

Baldric reconnut la voix sourde de son supérieur.

-Patron, c'est Baldric.

-Où en est notre campagne de recrutement ?

-Je suis chez Cornéo, et j'ai un poids mort sur les bras, j'ai besoin qu'on m'en débarrasse.

Le Turk entendit Veld dire quelque chose à quelqu'un qui se trouvait avec lui, puis reprendre la ligne.

-Quel genre de poids mort ?

-Un de nos futurs petits protégés est un junkie. Et dans le genre, il a l'air d'éclater les normes. Je l'ai retrouvé camé jusqu'aux yeux, il avait même pas enlevé la sécurité de son flingue.

-D'accord. J'ai envoyé Yasu te dépanner, il sera là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, tu peux laisser ton drogué là où il est. Je vais m'occuper de le désintoxiquer. Envoie les infos nécessaires à Yasu.

-Oui. Merci, patron.

Et Veld raccrocha.

Baldric envoya le dossier du tatoué à Yasu, ainsi que le numéro de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, jeta son nouveau collègue sur son canapé et ferma soigneusement la porte avant de se diriger vers l'issue la plus proche. Il se dirigeait vers Fort Condor, et la prochaine recrue.


	3. Welcome To The Jungle

**Auteur : **Bndktk

**Source :** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII

**Titre :** Les Fonctionnaires

**Genre :** Angst

**Rating :** M pour langage châtié et descriptions explicites de scènes sanglantes

**Disclaimer :** En attendant le jour où je serais actionnaire majoritaire de Square Enix, FFVII n'est toujours pas à moi. Par contre, Baldric et ses copains OC sont à moi è_é

**Résumé :** Face à la menace grandissante que représente AVALANCHE, le président Shinra ordonne à Veld de recruter de nouveaux agents pour grossir les rangs des Turks. Baldric est chargé de constituer la nouvelle équipe, et part recruter les premiers agents dans les bas fonds de Midgar.

**Note : **Un récapitulatif des personnages vous attends à la fin !

**Welcome To The Jungle – Guns n' Roses**

Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease

***

_Midgar  
__Lundi  
__12h30_

Baldric serra les mains sur son volant et prit une longue inspiration. La vitesse de la berline augmenta dangereusement, et la femme assise sur le siège passager colla son front contre la vitre de la portière et serra son accoudoir à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Le gamin blond assis sur la banquette arrière avait un débit de parole incroyable, à tel point qu'il alimentait tout seul la conversation. Il était d'autant plus insupportable qu'il ne parlait que de lui. Baldric eut du mal à se retenir d'arrêter la voiture et de jeter le blond du haut de la plaque.

-Adrianne, fais moi plaisir. Fais le taire…

L'instant suivant, le blond hurlait hystériquement, le nez en sang, et Adrianne se frottait les phalanges. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Building Shinra, le jeune blond avait cessé de parler et avait arrêté le débit de sang qui s'écoulait de son nez. Son air juvénile, ses membres frêles et ses cheveux bouclés contrastaient avec la silhouette svelte de la jeune femme brune. Elle faisait au moins une tête de plus que Baldric, qui lui-même était plus grand que le jeune causeur.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans l'ascenseur principal du bâtiment. Les employés qui y étaient déjà se tassèrent dans un coin, le plus loin possible du lieutenant. Les costumes noirs inspiraient la crainte dans la société.

-Léopold, j'ai du mal à saisir tes motivations pour entrer dans l'unité… lança Baldric.

Le blond regarda le Turk d'un air hautain.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre.

Baldric serra convulsivement les mâchoires, mais ne répondit rien. L'ascenseur continuait de monter, offrant une vue plongeante sur la plaque supérieure de Midgar. Le soleil était en plein milieu de sa course, mais les émanations toxiques de la ville voilaient le ciel et filtraient la lumière. La plaque grouillait d'activité. D'innombrables points lumineux se déplaçaient à travers les rues de la ville.

La capsule de plexiglas, qui s'était vidée au fil des paliers, s'arrêta au 63eétage. Léopold sortit en premier dans le large couloir, fier comme un jeune coq. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, il eut juste le temps de se retourner. L'instant d'après, il était au sol, le souffle coupé et recroquevillé sur lui-même, une douleur fulgurante à l'estomac. Baldric s'accroupit près de lui et lui empoigna les cheveux.

-Écoute bien, Boucle d'Or, à partir de maintenant, et aussi longtemps que tu seras un Turk, tu auras des comptes à me rendre à propos de tes moindres faits et gestes. Et tu devrais t'adresser à tes supérieurs avec plus de respect que ça si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. Le patron est moins tendre que moi.

Léopold se redressa en haletant, foudroyant Baldric du regard. Adrianne était prudemment restée en retrait et n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Il semblait qu'elle était née pour devenir une tueuse, et elle se fondait parfaitement dans le décor aseptisé. Baldric se releva et se dirigea vers la porte du fond du couloir, suivi de près par la jeune femme. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver les nouvelles têtes du département autour de la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce dans laquelle il déboucha. Rayner se leva à l'arrivée de son supérieur, et vint lui serrer la main.

-Salut, Ray. Ils sont tous là ?

-Ouais. Par contre, Yasu et Cissnei vont être un peu en retard.

Le lieutenant arqua un sourcil.

-Ils sont en retard alors qu'on va leur assigner des bleus ?

Rayner haussa les épaules. Baldric observa successivement tous les nouveaux visages, faisant mine de les compter. Il avait déjà lu leurs dossiers, aucun détail n'ayant été épargné. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur chaque individu présent dans la pièce, avait mémorisé chaque anecdote, mais il savait pertinemment que des dossiers ne pouvaient pas retranscrire un caractère forgé durant toute une vie. Il se ferait une idée rapidement. Après tout, c'était aussi lui qui avait façonné l'ancienne génération aux côtés de Veld, et il était plutôt fier du résultat.

-Bon ! C'est l'heure de la visite guidée, les jeunes. Suivez-moi.

Les nouveaux agents se levèrent et escortèrent Baldric. Rayner ferma la marche. Le brun mena le petit groupe à travers une série de couloirs sinistres, éclairés par des néons qui diffusaient une lumière pâle, donnant l'impression de se trouver dans un bloc opératoire. Il y flottait une odeur de désinfectant, et le bruit de leurs pas semblait étouffé. Baldric expliqua que ce look « stérilisé » était la volonté de Veld. Il fit visiter à son groupe les archives, la salle de briefing, l'infirmerie, ainsi que la salle de repos.

-Vous passerez ici de longues heures d'insomnies en compagnie de la machine à café, notre meilleure amie, déclara Baldric.

-Sans oublier la télé, ajouta cyniquement Rayner.

La pièce était grande, et les nouveaux furent assez impressionnés. Un grand canapé d'angle en cuir noir trônait fièrement à l'opposé de la porte, près d'une table basse en verre couverte de gobelets vides, de vieux journaux et de notes de service, et une petite montagne de cendres et de mégots avait été érigée dans le cendrier. Sur le mur, un écran plat à faire pâlir d'envie le QG d'AVALANCHE avait été solidement fixé. Un ordinateur en veille ronronnait sur son bureau, en dessous d'un panneau d'affichage où figuraient des tas de notes urgentes sur des papiers fluorescents. Une table de poker qui semblait avoir fait la guerre gisait dans un coin. Il y avait également un plan de travail. Des vestiges de plats surgelés traînaient près d'un four à micro-ondes, et des couverts sales étaient entassés au milieux d'assiettes dans l'évier.

Puis ils la virent, royale, d'un noir mat parfait, aux lignes courbes et épurées, la petite tachycardie du matin, le sanctuaire des fonctionnaires. La machine à café dernier cri de la salle de repos.

-Arrêtez de baver, vous aurez tous le droit de l'essayer, se moqua Baldric. Allez, pièce suivante. On se bouge, les enfants.

Après avoir parcouru tous les couloirs de l'étage et visité la salle d'interrogatoire insonorisée, la pièce qui abritait le serveur interne des Turks, les vestiaires, le stock de fournitures de bureau et même les toilettes, Baldric conduisit sa petite troupe jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Veld était au téléphone, silencieux, le visage rouge de colère, et une veine bleue palpitait sur sa tempe. On entendait une voix hurler à travers le combiné. Lorsqu'il vit Baldric, il raccrocha.

-Un problème, patron ? S'enquit le lieutenant.

-Non, soupira Veld. C'était Heidegger. Il se plaignait.

-Ah, alors il va sûrement se plaindre qu'on lui raccroche au nez…

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel le directeur retrouva son teint normal et laissa redescendre sa pression artérielle, puis il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, examinant les recrues. Il sembla faire impression sur les jeunes Turks, qui surent immédiatement qu'il valait mieux respecter cet homme à l'air intraitable. Les cicatrices sur ses mains et son visage étaient révélatrices de son expérience.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas le mental fragile, déclara-t-il simplement.

Baldric comprit que la discussion était terminée, et il fit signe aux autres de sortir.

-On devrait aller s'occuper des formalités, suggéra Rayner.

-Ouais. Allez, direction l'infirmerie.

La pièce en question sentait encore plus le désinfectant que tout le reste de l'étage. Un vieil homme signait des papiers derrière son bureau, et une jeune infirmière s'affairait à mettre des instruments dans un stérilisateur. Baldric présenta l'homme comme étant le médecin attitré des Turks, le docteur Coal. Il releva la tête à la mention de son nom, et adressa un bref signe de tête aux recrues en signant un dernier document.

-Bonjour, jeunes gens, salua-t-il en se levant. Nous allons remplir les dossiers médicaux. Vous voudrez bien vous asseoir ici lorsque je vous appellerais, dit-il en désignant un divan d'examen. Les autres, veuillez sortir et attendre votre tour.

Seul Baldric resta dans l'infirmerie, s'effaçant dans un coin de la pièce. La première à être appelée fut Kate Crawley. Elle était très jeune, et ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré comme ceux d'une écolière renforçaient cette impression juvénile. Elle avait cependant un air très strict qui allait parfaitement avec ses vêtements, semblables à l'uniforme des Turks. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir docilement et répondit patiemment à toutes les questions du médecin.

-Quel âge avez-vous, mademoiselle Crawley ?

-Dix-neuf ans.

-Avez-vous déjà eu des antécédents médicaux ?

-Non.

-Avez-vous déjà pris des drogues ?

-Non.

Le vieux docteur posa de nombreuses autres questions, d'ordre tout autant physique que psychologique, puis appela tour à tour les autres recrues. Ils vinrent tous s'asseoir jouer au jeu des questions-réponses de Coal, tout en sachant pertinemment que toutes les informations qu'il demandait étaient déjà répertoriés dans leurs dossiers respectifs. Malgré son air fatigué, il décela immédiatement la tendance pour l'alcool d'Adrianne. Celle-ci tenta de nier, mais le médecin lui rétorqua qu'il avait servi de nombreuses années dans la compagnie, et qu'il avait vu plus d'un alcoolique au cours de sa longue carrière. Juliette, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, sembla raisonnable, mais Baldric intervint tout de même pour lui demander d'éviter les excès.

A l'inverse, le docteur complimenta un colosse brun à la peau très bronzée pour sa santé irréprochable. Il s'appelait Carver, ne fumait pas, mangeait sain et faisait régulièrement du sport. Baldric lança une réflexion à propos de « monsieur propre », mais l'homme ne releva pas, trop occupé à recevoir les éloges de Coal sur sa musculature puissante.

Régis renâcla lorsque le médecin l'appela.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire le malin, playboy, avertit Baldric.

Le jeune homme s'avança et se laissa examiner. Comme pour ses collègues, le médecin le mesura, lui demanda de monter sur la balance, et constata qu'il avait un poids faible pour sa taille élevée. Rien qu'en le regardant, Baldric devina qu'il était plus mal en point que lors de leur rencontre chez Don Cornéo, et il sut que Veld n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Régis avait la peau sur les os et le teint grisâtre, ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage maigre et mal rasé, et ses yeux mauves cernés exprimaient de l'aversion pour le médecin. Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses bleuâtres.

-Age ?

-Vingt.

-Antécédents médicaux ?

-Non.

-Drogues ?

Régis lança un regard hésitant à Baldric, qui le fixait d'un air menaçant.

-Ouais.

-Alors vous devrez suivre un régime strict et suivre une cure de désintoxication, jeune homme… prescrivit le docteur en écrivant sur la fiche de Régis.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

-C'est déjà fait…

-Pardon ? demanda Coal.

-J'ai déjà suivi une, heu… une cure.

Le vieux fit le tour de Régis, l'observant attentivement. Il lui saisit les bras, passa les doigts sur les bleus qui tiraient au vert, lui fit tirer la langue et lui examina yeux et oreilles. Il prit quelques notes, puis fixa longuement le brun.

-Avez-vous d'autres addictions, monsieur Steel ?

L'homme secoua négativement la tête. Baldric inspira bruyamment.

-Ouais. Euh… alcool. Et cigarettes.

-Combien ?

Régis prit le temps de compter mentalement.

-Environ trois par jour.

-Trois ? Et vous parlez d'addiction ?

-Trois paquets, précisa Régis.

-Ah.

Nouvelles notes.

-Il va falloir réduire un peu, jeune homme. Vous faites du sport ? (Puis, voyant que Régis hésitait sur la réponse :) Alors vous allez vous y mettre sérieusement. Et vous suivrez un régime alimentaire sain, car je doute que vous soyez un mangeur de légumes.

Il conclut par quelques conseils, puis appela son patient suivant. L'examen de Ben se passa rapidement. Le jeune homme s'était refait une santé en quelques jours sous la supervision de Rayner. Il s'était fait couper les cheveux, portait des vêtements décents et avait l'air d'avoir repris un peu de poids. Le docteur Coal lui recommanda de manger sainement, comme il l'avait fait pour les autres, puis le congédia.

Baldric ne prêta que peu d'attention à la visite médicale de Léopold. Il se grattait distraitement le menton et observait l'infirmière ranger le bureau du médecin. Lorsque le docteur Coal eut terminé, il vint serrer la main de Baldric et retourna à ses papiers. Le lieutenant retrouva ses agents dans le couloir et, la faim commençant à se faire sentir, leur proposa d'aller manger. Ils descendirent jusqu'à la grande cantine de la compagnie et prirent chacun un plateau, puis se placèrent derrière la file d'attente des employés. Baldric et Rayner s'amusèrent de les voir se placer derrière les bureaucrates. Le sous-directeur esquissa un sourire et leur fit signe de le suivre.

-Les Turks sont des gens pressés, railla-t-il. Nous, on passe par la file des cadres.

Il leur montra une autre file d'attente beaucoup plus courte et alla se faire servir en premier. Il posa son plateau de côté et se tourna vers les autres Turks. Ils furent tous à peu près raisonnables, mais il prit tout de même la peine d'intervenir lorsque vint le tour de Régis.

-Ça sera beaucoup de légumes et un peu de viande pour celui là, décréta-t-il. Et un fruit.

Le jeune homme lui décocha un regard assassin, mais ne dit rien. Le souvenir du coup de poing que lui avait asséné Baldric était encore trop vif dans sa mémoire pour qu'il puisse se plaindre. Le lieutenant ne fit aucune remarque, attendit que tout le monde fut servit, puis alla s'asseoir à une longue table, dans un coin calme du réfectoire. Il expliqua que cette partie de la cafétéria était peu fréquentée car les Turks occupaient souvent cette table, et que les simples employés n'aimaient pas côtoyer les membres du Département d'Investigations.

Le repas se déroula dans le silence. Baldric mangea peu, posa ses couverts et fixa Carver, qui était assis en face de lui, en bout de table. Il avait tenté de s'asseoir normalement, mais sa taille surhumaine fit que ses genoux ne rentrèrent pas sous la table, et il fut forcé de s'asseoir de côté. L'intéressé finit par lever les yeux de son repas et s'aperçut qu'on l'observait. Malgré ses allures de brutes, son regard marron brillait d'intelligence.

-T'étais flic, avant, c'est ça ? demanda abruptement Baldric.

-Euh, ouais.

-J'ai vu les photos de ce que tu as fait. Vilaine bavure, ça fait sale sur un dossier.

Carver se raidit, et Baldric sourit.

-Mais dis moi, mon grand, toi qui était flic, ton truc c'était pas de poursuivre les ennemis de la justice ? « Protéger et servir », et tout le blabla ? Parce que tu vois, je suis pas sur de pouvoir te faire confiance. Si ça se trouve, tu vas essayer de me prendre pour un con et aller faire la pute d'AVALANCHE.

-T'en est déjà un, de con… marmonna Régis.

Baldric se pencha instantanément au dessus de la table, tendit le bras et saisit Régis par le col, le tirant vers lui.

-Toi, je t'ai déjà dit de pas faire le malin. Mange plutôt tes carottes, ça donne les fesses roses.

Il le lâcha, et si Régis avait eu une autre arme sous la main que ses couverts, il aurait sûrement tenté de tuer Baldric. A cet instant, il rêvait d'éparpiller ses organes sur la table. Le lieutenant revint à sa conversation avec Carver.

-Alors, mon gros, pourquoi un flic a accepté de rejoindre les Turks ?

-Je… je voulais voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Apparemment, j'ai été trop loin, mais si je suis ici… ça peut pas être une mauvaise chose. De toute façon j'ai rien à perdre.

Baldric inclina la tête sur le côté.

-Vraiment rien ?

-Rien.

-D'accord, si tu le dis… et tu te sens prêt à tabasser des gens qui sont peut être innocents pour leur tirer les vers du nez ? Est-ce que t'as assez de tripes pour tirer une balle droit dans la tête d'un gamin ?

-Euh, je… ouais.

-Si c'est pas le cas, Carver, dis-le tout de suite.

Baldric avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation, mais son regard s'était fait dur et froid, et Carver comprit que si sa prochaine réponse n'était pas satisfaisante, son cadavre irait nourrir les poissons. Il n'avait plus affaire au supérieur blasé et pince-sans-rire qu'il semblait être, mais au tueur imperturbable, au prédateur, et il devina que si Baldric était encore en vie à cet instant, c'est parce qu'il s'était frayé un chemin dans le sang. Le lieutenant le fixait toujours. Carver prit une longue inspiration.

-Je serais à la hauteur, déclara-t-il.

-On verra bien. N'hésite pas comme ça face à un ennemi.

Il lui asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et sourit. L'ambiance s'était nettement refroidie. Léopold, qui ne s'était toujours pas remit de la blessure d'amour propre infligée par le Turk, décida d'intervenir. Il n'avait pas la même vivacité d'esprit que Carver.

-Et vous, alors, vous avez assez de cran pour faire tout ça ?

Baldric ne le regarda même pas.

-Je vais vous dire une chose, les jeunes, lança brutalement Rayner. Ce qui tue un Turk, c'est les scrupules et l'hésitation. Si vous avez des scrupules à descendre votre vieille maman, vous êtes mort. Hésitez une fraction de seconde à appuyer sur la gâchette, vous êtes mort. Débarrassez-vous de la morale et de la pitié, c'est pas avec des bons sentiments qu'on gagne sa vie, dans cette compagnie.

Le borgne regarda gravement Ben de son unique œil gris.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas vous, les traîtres ? Insista Léopold.

Le lieutenant dégaina son automatique en un éclair et le braqua vers le blond. Ce dernier se figea, et tout le monde se tendit, à l'exception de Rayner, qui se contenta de se pincer l'arrête du nez d'un air affligé. Baldric ne semblait éprouver aucune émotion. Il tenait son automatique comme s'il tendait une salière à son voisin de table.

-J'ai déjà tué ma femme pour prouver que j'étais pas un traître. Alors te tuer toi, ce sera pas un souci, espèce de sale petit…

-Ne leur dévoile pas ton âme, Baldric. Ça serait fâcheux.

Veld posa sa main libre sur le poignet de Baldric et lui fit baisser le bras. Il posa le plateau qu'il tenait de l'autre sur la table et retira l'automatique de la poigne puissante de son subalterne. Personne ne l'avait entendu arriver. Il posa le calibre, puis s'appuya sur la table.

-J'ai du travail à vous donner, annonça-t-il. Une émeute vient d'éclater dans les taudis du secteur 7. Vous allez vous occuper de ça.

Baldric écouta Veld en remettant son automatique à sa place, puis arqua un sourcil lorsque son chef lui donna l'ordre de mission.

-La bande de bras cassés d'Heidegger ne peut pas s'occuper de ça ?

-Ils sont déjà sur place, expliqua le directeur. Ils sont débordés et disent qu'il y a peut être des dissidents d'AVALANCHE dans la foule. L'émeute a commencé il y a... (il regarda sa montre :) environ une demi-heure. Yasu et les autres sont déjà dans le garage, ils ont pris tout ce qu'il faut.

-Ok, on va aller jeter un oeil.

Veld acquiesça et jeta un regard vif à ses agents.

-Emmène les d'abord prendre les uniformes, Baldric.

-Bien, patron.

Baldric se leva, salua son supérieur et fut imité par le groupe. Mais au moment où Léopold quittait la table, Veld se mit sur son chemin et lui saisit l'épaule.

-Tu vas rester avec moi, Léopold, ordonna le directeur d'une voix qui ne sous-entendait aucune négociation. J'ai du travail pour toi.

Le blond tenta de protester, mais le regard que lui envoya Veld le refroidit immédiatement, et il se contenta de baisser la tête et d'approuver. Baldric mena son petit groupe hétérogène jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils remontèrent au bureau du Département d'Investigation des Affaires Générales et se rendirent aux vestiaires. Rayner avait récupéré une grande boite en carton, qu'il posa à terre et ouvrit avec son cran d'arrêt. Le carton contenait des uniformes de diverses tailles, soigneusement repassés et enveloppés dans des housses transparentes portant chacune un nom. Le borgne les distribua aux nouveaux, qui allèrent immédiatement se changer. Baldric remarqua que Régis n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre sa cravate, mais il ne lui fit pas de remarque.

-Bienvenue chez les Turks, annonça le lieutenant. Maintenant, vous êtes dans la jungle, alors faites attention aux gros poissons.

Puis il les pressa vers l'ascenseur et ils descendirent au sous-sol du building.

Le garage souterrain était gigantesque, et son apparence sombre contrastait avec les couloirs lumineux des étages supérieurs. Les piliers de béton qui semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer indiquaient les places de parking par des indications tracées à la craie. Le plafond d'amiante s'en allait en lambeaux de poudre blanche et les néons poussiéreux diffusaient une lumière blafarde qui projetait des ombres sinistres sur le sol gris.

Tseng attendait son supérieur devant une camionnette noire banale. Derrière lui, d'autres individus se tenaient dans l'ombre. Baldric leur intima de se montrer, et ils s'avancèrent sous un néon.

-Je vous présente vos collègues. Daren, qui s'occupe des explosifs.

Il désigna un gaillard solide dont les cheveux blonds étaient tondus comme ceux des militaires.

-Yasu, notre meilleur agent de terrain. Après moi, ça va sans dire.

Un homme grand et mince au teint pâle leur fit un signe de tête. Il portait des lunettes de vue et une cicatrice courait de sa joue gauche au bas de sa mâchoire. Il avait les traits fins et semblait soigner son apparence. Ses cheveux noirs étaient parfaitement rabattus en arrière. Un fourreau laqué noir assorti à son uniforme pendait à son côté. Près de lui, une petite jeune femme rousse à l'air sympathique les salua avec un grand sourire.

-Voilà Cissnei, qui sera aussi tendre avec vous que je suis une peau de vache. Rude, à qui je vous déconseille de proposer de l'alcool. Et notre meilleur agent toutes catégorie, le parfait gentlemen, le Turk le plus apprécié de la gente féminine, j'ai nommé Reno.

Son ton était dégoulinant d'ironie. Reno fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, et Rude, comme il en avait l'habitude, n'exprimait rien, retranché derrière ses lunettes de soleil devenues légendaires. Baldric se tourna vers les recrues, engoncés dans leurs nouveaux vêtements et les observa un instant.

-C'est votre baptême du feu, les enfants. Ne me décevez pas.

Il s'installa au volant et démarra lorsque tous les agents se furent engouffrés à l'arrière de la camionnette. Le véhicule surgit à la sortie du garage, manqua de faucher un motard et deux piétons imprudents, puis s'engagea sur la voie principale du secteur.

-On est en retard, Baldric, dit Tseng en regardant sa montre.

Il regretta instantanément de le lui avoir notifié.

* * *

Voilà les personnages de Before Crisis qui apparaissent dans la fanfic :

Kate Crawley (Gun Female)  
Adrianne Deathberry (Martial Arts Female)  
Juliette Gravescrapper (Shotgun Female)  
Carver Hammerfist (Martial Arts Male)  
Régis Steel (Two Guns Male)  
Ben Stevens (Electric Rod Male)  
Léopold Van Hausburg (Nunchakus Male)

Je pense que vous connaissez tous Veld, qui est canoniquement le chef des Turks dans Before Crisis et Last Order. Baldric, Rayner et Daren sont des OC. Et pas la peine de présenter Reno et ses collègues. =)


	4. La Brigade

**Auteur : **Bndktk

**Source :** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII

**Titre :** Les Fonctionnaires

**Genre :** Angst

**Rating :** M pour langage châtié et descriptions explicites de scènes sanglantes

**Disclaimer : **Ok, je vais vous dire la vérité. Mon vrai nom est Tetsuya Nomura et… comment ça vous me croyez pas ?

**Note :** Désolée pour les délais assez abominables qui ont précédé la sortie de ce chapitre, j'ai eu assez de mal à gérer mon temps, ces derniers mois.

**La Brigade – Krêposuk**

_La brigade est là  
_J'les avais pas vu, ceux là  
_On f'ra respecter la loi  
_Josiane derrière accroche toi  
_La brigade est là  
_Sûr, ils me rattrap'ront pas  
_Les p'tites canailles, on les aura  
_Mais pas ceux qui dictent leur loi

Baldric roulait à tombeau ouvert. Le fourgon fonçait sur l'autoroute, et jamais les automobilistes qui fréquentaient cette voie n'avaient autant craint pour leur vie. Le Turk conduisait comme un dément, déclenchant freinages brutaux et coups de klaxon sur son passage. Le teint de Tseng, pourtant habitué à la conduite suicidaire du lieutenant, virait progressivement au vert, tandis que Rayner, assis sur le siège passager, se cramponnait à ses accoudoirs en marmonnant d'un air sombre. Reno et Régis semblaient être les seuls à peu près détendus.

-Je… je me sens pas bien, marmonna Ben.

-Si tu gerbes, c'est pas le service de maintenance qui va nettoyer, ricana Reno.

L'intéressé pâlit et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Au premier croisement à la sortie de Midgar, Baldric effectua un demi-tour digne d'une cascade de blockbuster, envoyant l'équipe s'écraser dans un coin du véhicule. Yasu tenta de retenir un sac de sport qui fut propulsé vers Rayner, mais la lanière lui échappa et le bagage heurta inévitablement la tête du borgne. Ce dernier devint rouge sous l'effet mêlé de la colère et de la peur, saisit le paquetage et le renvoya à son propriétaire. Le lieutenant prit la première sortie qui se profila, provoquant un concert de sirènes et de jurons. Juliette paniquait clairement.

-Putain de merde, Baldric ! Mais tu veux nous tuer, c'est ça ? Tu l'as eu où ton putain de permis ? hurla-t-elle.

-Quel permis ?

La réplique de Baldric fit brailler la jeune femme de plus belle. A côté d'elle, l'apparence flegmatique d'Adrianne n'était trahie que par ses mains, crispées sur ses genoux. Un battoir sur le volant, Baldric ouvrit la fenêtre de sa portière de l'autre, passa la tête par l'ouverture, et se mit à invectiver copieusement le conducteur de la voiture qui l'empêchait d'accélérer encore.

-Pourquoi on n'a pas pris le train pour aller aux taudis ? demanda Carver entre deux virages, essayant de couvrir les cris de Juliette et les bruits de la circulation.

-Ça aurait prit trop de temps, éluda Baldric.

-C'est sûr qu'avec toi on arrivera jamais en retard, souffla Yasu.

-Heureusement qu'il n'a pas sa propre voiture, ajouta Cissnei.

Baldric se tourna vers ses passagers, déclenchant l'hystérie. Tout le monde crut que Juliette allait se jeter sur son supérieur et l'étrangler.

-Continuez à critiquer ma conduite et je lâche le volant, menaça-t-il.

En un éclair, Rayner dégaina un automatique et le braqua sur la tempe de Baldric, pâle comme la mort, le regard pétillant de colère. Le chauffeur leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur la route en ricanant, soulageant un peu ses collègues.

-Nom de dieu, Baldric ! S'énerva le borgne. Si tu refais ça, je te jure que je te tue !

Les taudis offraient un triste spectacle lorsque la troupe arriva -miraculeusement en vie- à destination. Une véritable marée humaine s'agitait en tous sens dans les rues boueuses du secteur. Civils et forces d'intervention s'affrontaient à coups de matraques et de pavés, pour des raisons obscures qui leurs étaient probablement inconnues ou qui les dépassaient. L'émeute s'était répandue dans tout le secteur, emportant dans son flot des habitants qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le conflit. Des dizaines de baraquements sordides avaient prit feu sous les regards dépités de leurs propriétaires, et des opportunistes profitaient de l'occasion pour piller magasins et habitations. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit qui fut épargné par les ravages que causait l'insurrection.

Baldric descendit du fourgon. Il ajusta sa cravate, ouvrit la porte arrière de la camionnette et tourna la tête vers Tseng en entendant celui ci l'apostropher, sans comprendre le ton alarmé qui teintait sa voix dans le tumulte de l'émeute. Un sifflement fusa dans l'air, et un pavé s'écrasa sur l'arrière du crâne du lieutenant. L'impact le sonna, et il tomba à la renverse, sa tête cognant contre la tôle du camion. Rayner descendit immédiatement du fourgon pour aider son supérieur, mais celui-ci s'était déjà redressé et mis sur ses genoux. Cependant qu'il se relevait, le visage en sang, Daren avait bondi hors du fourgon et s'était précipité sur le coupable qu'il avait rapidement neutralisé, lui collant son arme contre la nuque. Baldric ramassa le pavé, se redressa complètement en prenant appui sur son véhicule, puis avança lentement vers le responsable de sa blessure.

Le propriétaire du pavé était un gamin à peine majeur. Un peu à l'écart du conflit, il avait lancé cette brique sur le premier qui était entré dans son champ de vision. L'instant d'après, il avait senti un contact froid en haut de son dos, et son cœur avait raté un battement avant de repartir à un rythme effréné. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il ne reparte pas. Anxieux, le gosse s'était mis à genoux et regardait s'approcher l'homme qu'il avait touché à la tête.

Il y eut un instant de battement. Daren perçut très clairement l'intention de son supérieur et se recula de quelques pas. Baldric se saisit du col de l'adolescent, le força à se relever et lui écrasa la brique sur le nez avec force. Le cartilage se brisa avec un craquement sonore tandis que le jeune homme s'écroulait en portant ses mains au visage. Le Turk lui tomba dessus et le bloqua sous son genou, brûlant de colère. Le gamin se débattit et supplia le tueur de l'épargner, mais Baldric était sourd aux supplications. Il referma les doigts de sa main libre autour de la gorge de l'insurgé et, de l'autre, lui pulvérisa le crâne avec son pavé. La boite crânienne de sa proie ne résista pas à l'impact et se brisa en laissant jaillir une gerbe de sang. Baldric s'employa à broyer le reste de la tête avec une sinistre application. Lorsqu'on tenta de le séparer du cadavre, il ne restait plus du gamin qu'un amalgame poisseux de sang, de cervelle et de petits morceaux d'os.

Le reste de la troupe ne s'était pas attardée pour regarder le spectacle et s'était déjà lancée dans la mêlée, se dispersant aux quatre vents avec le reflux de la foule.

Ce fut lorsque l'on découvrit le cadavre que la panique gagna la masse. Un second contingent de brutes du département de la sécurité, qui avait été détaché peu après l'arrivée des Turks, tentait de retenir les fuyards. Dans la masse, Régis et Ben, habitués aux bagarres de rues, se débrouillaient chacun de leur côté. Daren semblait s'en donner à cœur joie, tabassant tout se qui se trouvait sur son chemin, ce qui incluait également les hommes de mains d'Heidegger. Son comportement barbare contrastait avec le travail efficace et sans éclat d'Adrianne qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de lui.

Tandis que la mêlée s'essoufflait progressivement, Baldric fut pris au piège par une dizaine de gaillards solides qui l'entourèrent. Après avoir longuement hésité en voyant l'état du cadavre derrière le Turks, ils se décidèrent finalement à l'attaquer. Le lieutenant donnait autant de coups qu'il en recevait. Mais seul contre dix hommes taillés sur le modèle des gorilles de boite de nuit, il fut obligé de céder progressivement du terrain, essayant de les faire tomber un par un tout en évitant de prendre trop de dégâts. Il fut surpris de voir Juliette, qui avait parfaitement trouvé sa place dans la cohue, apparaître à ses côtés. Elle mit rapidement le plus grand des hommes à terre et aida son supérieur à se débarrasser du groupe de mastodontes. La blonde avait probablement blessé à jamais l'ego des hommes qui gisaient dans la boue, inconscients.

Baldric la remercia d'un signe de tête et, tandis qu'il faisait volte-face, un éclair blond attira son attention. En s'approchant de l'adolescent qui avait troublé sa vigilance, il établit avec consternation qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Il jura. Voir son fils se faire tuer par accident était la dernière des choses que souhaitait le lieutenant. Victor semblait éprouver une satisfaction jouissive lorsqu'il brisa le bras d'un soldat à l'aide de la barre en fer à laquelle il se cramponnait. Baldric ramassa un bloc de plâtre terreux, probablement le vestige d'une des maisons en carton du coin, et le lança dans sa direction. Le jeune homme reçut le projectile dans la tempe et Baldric vit avec triomphe son fils s'évanouir et tomber à terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Il ne fut presque pas surpris de trouver un homme à l'air nettement suspect sprinter vers l'inconscient et tenter de lui porter secours.

C'était un bonhomme brun, d'âge moyen, doté de muscles secs et vêtu comme un habitant commun des taudis. Mais la rapidité et la précision de ses gestes, sa mine sérieuse et le fait qu'il tentait d'aider Victor, tous ces détails indiquèrent à Baldric qu'il tenait là un suspect de première classe, sûrement un membre d'AVALANCHE qui avait un peu d'importance. Un large sourire étira les lèvres du lieutenant. Il jubilait déjà à l'idée de le torturer. Sans hésiter, il se jeta sur son suspect. L'homme le vit arriver _in extremis_ et réussit à empêcher Baldric de le plaquer, mais le Turk enchaîna les coups sans attendre. L'homme se défendait bien et donna un peu de fil à retordre à Baldric. Mais le lieutenant réussit à bloquer les bras de son adversaire et lui assena un puissant coup de tête. Celle du suspect se renversa en arrière, et le Turk se redressa en le hissant sur ses épaules.

Baldric ramena son homme jusqu'au fourgon. Il l'attacha, s'assura qu'il était bien assommé, puis entreprit de rassembler ses hommes en constatant que l'émeute se calmait petit à petit. Il accomplit rapidement sa tâche à l'aide de Tseng. Ils trouvèrent les agents dans le feu de l'action et les réunirent près de la camionnette, mais Rayner manquait à l'appel. Baldric ordonna à Yasu de l'accompagner et il traversa la mêlée à la recherche de son partenaire. Ils découvrirent le borgne dans une ruelle, aux prises avec les soldats d'Heidegger. Trois d'entre eux étaient morts, poignardés, tandis que deux autres se tenaient à distance, attendant que le Turk laisse une ouverture dans sa garde. Rayner fondit sur le plus proche et enfonça la lame de son couteau sous la visière du casque de son adversaire. Le soldat émit un borborygme tandis qu'une gerbe de sang giclait du casque. L'autre tenta de prendre la fuite, mais se trouva nez à nez avec Baldric. Il recula, trébucha sur la jambe d'un de ses camarades, puis se retourna en tentant de se rattraper. Yasu lui asséna un coup de poing qui fit voler son casque. Il saisit la tête du membre de la sécurité entre ses deux mains et lui brisa la nuque d'un geste sec.

Derrière le sabreur, Rayner essuyait son couteau sur un pan de sa veste, légèrement haletant. Baldric le fixait, et le blond lui renvoya son regard de son unique œil gris.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

-Si je le savais, je te le dirais, rétorqua le borgne. Je suivais un civil bizarre et ces mecs sont arrivés et m'ont attaqué. J'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser faire par ces connards.

-Je vois. Des témoins ?

Rayner réfléchit.

-Non. Le type dont je te parlais s'est tiré avant que ces idiots n'arrivent, et je n'ai vu personne pendant que je m'occupais d'eux.

Yasu détacha son regard du cadavre à ses pieds et haussa les épaules.

-Pas de témoin, pas de problème.

-Yasu à raison, conclut Baldric. On rentre au bercail, œil de faucon, amène-toi.

Le trajet de retour fut moins mouvementé que l'aller. Tseng rentra par le train avec la moitié de l'équipe, et Baldric n'était plus pressé par le temps. Il ne pouvait de toutes manières pas rouler comme un dément, un embouteillage bloquant la route. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la source du bouchon, Baldric prit le temps d'insulter abondamment les propriétaires des véhicules accidentés, ainsi que les automobilistes qui s'arrêtaient pour regarder. Une fois passé le poste de contrôle à l'entrée de la ville, la circulation fut plus fluide. Baldric roula tranquillement jusqu'à la Tour Shinra, et déposa une moitié d'équipe épuisée dans le garage du building. Il fit un rapide examen de sa personne, puis de ses collègues. Ils étaient tous couverts de boue ou de sang, souvent les deux à la fois, et lui même avait du sang séché qui poissait dans ses cheveux et des tâches sombres sur son costume. L'excitation de la mêlée dissipée, sa blessure au crâne commençait à se manifester de manière douloureuse. Il fit monter la troupe dans l'un des deux ascenseurs.

-On ne peut pas laisser les employés nous voir comme ça, décida-t-il en glissant une clé dans une serrure sous le panneau de contrôle de la cabine.

L'ascenseur monta jusqu'aux locaux des Turks sans s'arrêter aux étages intermédiaires. La montée se fit dans le silence. Baldric gardait un œil sur son prisonnier toujours inconscient. Les portes s'ouvrirent finalement sur le couloir vide et familier, et Reno répondit à un ordre silencieux du lieutenant en se chargeant du captif. Baldric pénétra dans la salle de repos, où il prit le temps de préparer un café et de fumer une cigarette, imité par Rayner. Régis se laissa tomber sur le grand canapé avec un soupir fatigué et sonore, en s'allumant également une cigarette, et Juliette s'assit sur une des chaises près de la table de poker. Yasu semblait avoir disparu au détour d'un couloir. Le silence emplit la pièce, puis le lieutenant et le borgne s'entretinrent à voix basse.

-Tu penses pouvoir tirer quelque chose de ce mec ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Je n'en suis pas certain. Il n'a pas l'air d'être trop important.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Baldric tira sur sa cigarette en haussant les épaules.

-Si ce type détenait des informations de première importance, ils auraient déjà essayé de le récupérer.

-Pas faux, concéda Rayner.

Les deux hommes restèrent pensifs. La machine à café émit plusieurs « ploc » sonores. Baldric fixait son collègue en grattant son menton, couvert d'un collier de barbe brune. Le borgne faisait tourner sa chevalière autour de son index, son regard calme se posant tour à tour sur chaque individu présent dans la pièce. Baldric secoua la tête.

-En tout cas, il crachera des noms. Il tire bien ses ordres de quelque part.

Rayner fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce que t'es bien sûr que ce mec fait partie d'AVALANCHE ?

-Si c'est pas le cas, on le saura bien assez vite.

Lorsque le lieutenant termina sa phrase, Reno apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Yo, chef, le client est prêt !

Baldric s'appuya contre le rebord du plan de travail. Il but posément son café, écrasa sa cigarette, se lava les mains, puis se retourna vers Régis et Juliette, qui le regardaient en silence.

-Ouvrez grand vos esgourdes, je me répèterais pas deux fois. J'imagine que vous en connaissez déjà un petit rayon sur la torture, alors plutôt que de vous faire un cours théorique sur la gestion de la peur et de la douleur, je vais vous montrer comment on s'occupe d'une petite frappe sans trop l'amocher.

Il marqua une pause, se gratta la nuque. Régis écrasa sa clope et en ralluma une. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que disait Baldric, et avait l'air plus intéressé par Juliette.

-Quand j'avais votre âge, j'faisais le malin aussi, lança le lieutenant. Je croyais tout savoir de mon métier, et un jour, j'y ai été trop fort avec un type que j'aurais pu faire parler en le menaçant avec un trombone. Je savais pas que ce mec était important. Et après ce que je lui avais fait, il était à moitié mort et plus du tout en état de s'exprimer. Alors je me suis fait salement taper sur les doigts.

En disant cela, il gratta négligemment la balafre qui longeait sa joue gauche.

-En principe, ajouta Rayner, un individu de la trempe de notre patient ne tient pas plus d'une dizaine d'heures, souvent moins. Ce sont des types qui n'ont aucune formation pour faire face à ce genre d'expérience.

Le blond s'était assis devant l'ordinateur et jouait avec la souris. Baldric approuva ce qu'il venait de dire, puis croisa les bras.

-Il y a de nombreuses façons de torturer quelqu'un, reprit le brun. Tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon aux différents types de supplices. La première chose à faire est de bien cerner la personne que vous voulez faire parler.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Ça devrait suffire pour le moment. Suivez-moi.

Les deux Turks se levèrent et suivirent leur chef, qui les promena à travers les couloirs. Rayner avançait tranquillement derrière eux, les mains dans les poches. Baldric ouvrit la porte d'une pièce construite en longueur. Une rangée d'écrans éclairait faiblement l'intérieur, chacun retransmettant les images de la multitude de caméras de surveillance du building. Un large panel de boutons s'étalait devant plusieurs chaises, chacun commandant à une caméra. Régis fit quelques pas dans la pièce, tira une chaise et s'installa devant un des écrans. Juliette fit de même et s'intéressa à l'écran face à elle, connecté à une caméra d'un étage rempli de bureau. Elle sembla trouver amusante la nuée d'employés, qui s'activaient dans tous les sens, chargés de papiers. Rayner se pencha sur la console chargée de commutateurs lumineux. Il passa la main au dessus d'un groupe de boutons isolés des autres, agitant ses doigts en réfléchissant, puis appuya sur un interrupteur jaune. Une pièce parfaitement carrée et peu éclairée apparut sur les écrans. Un homme seul était attaché à une chaise en métal fixée au sol. Le prisonnier s'était réveillé et regardait autour de lui d'un air anxieux en tirant légèrement sur ses liens, pour la forme.

-Regardez bien et prenez-en de la graine, lança Baldric.

Il sortit de la pièce. Rayner s'assit. Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière et écouta le bruit des pas du lieutenant dans le couloir en tapotant la console. Juliette croisa les jambes, et Régis se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Lorsque Baldric apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le prisonnier se figea. Son rythme respiratoire accéléra, et il cessa de tirer sur ses entraves. Le Turk appuya son doigt sur un interrupteur qui alluma plusieurs lampes, et le détenu plissa les yeux, ébloui par la lumière pâle des néons. Baldric fit quelques pas dans la pièce, tira une grosse caisse en métal vers lui, s'assit dessus et alluma une cigarette. Son captif se crispa.

-J'sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous me voulez, mais j'vais vous le dire d'emblée. J'sais rien.

Le Turk feignit la surprise.

-Vas-y doucement, mon grand, on va aborder les bases en premier. Tu vas commencer par me dire ce que tu fabriquais dans ce bordel.

Face au silence, Baldric continua.

-Bon, tu vas au moins me donner ton nom, hein ?

-Va te faire foutre.

Baldric sourit.

-Bon, j'essaie d'être sympa. Mais si toi tu m'envoies paître, alors ça va pas le faire.

Il se leva et tira sur sa cigarette.

-J'ai aucune idée de qui sont tes enfoirés de patrons, mais j''suis pas un petit branleur qui place des bombes dans des endroits publics puis qui se prend pour un héros, comme vous. Alors je vais pas te le demander trois fois, ton putain de nom.

Le détenu commença enfin à percevoir le danger de sa situation. Il avait reçu des ordres précis en cas de capture, qui le forçaient à ne rien dire, ni à son propos, ni à celui de ceux pour qui il travaillait. Mais il devinait aussi que celui qui se tenait face à lui était sérieux dans son discours, et qu'il n'allait pas jeter facilement l'éponge. Un profond dilemme se créa dans son esprit. Un puissant instinct de conservation se disputait le bout de gras avec sa conscience et ses instructions. En proie à un long débat intérieur, il regretta profondément de s'être impliqué dans cette émeute. Alors qu'il avait cru être aux prises avec un simple insurgé, il s'était retrouvé dans les filets d'un groupe d'inconnus particulièrement inquiétants. Il déglutit, et voulut pouvoir se soustraire au regard du fou furieux à qui il semblait avoir affaire.

-Redsmith, lâcha-t-il. Dan.

-Dan Redsmith... répéta doucement Baldric. Alors dis moi, Dan, pour qui tu bosses ?

-Personne, répondit automatiquement l'intéressé.

-Personne ? Tu veux bien arrêter de te foutre de moi cinq minutes ? T'étais bien parti, y a pas de raison de t'arrêter.

Le Turk expira une longue bouffée de fumée, puis arpenta la salle d'un côté à l'autre, pensif. Il pouvait presque entendre sa victime réfléchir à toute vitesse. Le claquement de ses semelles contre le sol résonnait contre les murs vides, et l'odeur de sa cigarette commençait à emplir l'air ambiant. Son sourire tranquille, sa respiration calme et maîtrisée contrastaient avec les inspirations erratique de Dan, et ses traits crispés par l'angoisse. Lentement, il vint se placer derrière lui, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-OK, Dan, on va formuler ça autrement. Qui a lancé l'émeute ?

-Je... je sais pas, c'était peut être une rixe dans un bar du coin... ou des hommes du Don qui ont foutu le bordel...

Baldric secoua la tête. Les hommes de Don Cornéo étaient des abrutis finis, mais leur patron était assez malin pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la Shinra de façon aussi stupide.

-Si tu savais ce qu'il y a dans cette boite, tu ne mentirais pas aussi effrontément, mon vieux. Tu sais très bien qui a déclenché tout ce bordel. Alors dis le moi vite avant que je ne décide de te montrer le contenu de cette caisse, menaça le Turk.

Dan hésita.

-Je vous dit que j'en sais rien, c'est la vérité, c'était probablement une baston de bar.

-Dommage, tu viens d'épuiser ta toute dernière chance de t'en sortir sans trop de problèmes. T'aurais du écouter ton instinct de survie, Dan.

Le lieutenant fit le tour de son prisonnier et s'approcha de la cantine en acier qu'il avait évoquée. La première serrure s'ouvrit avec un crissement lugubre qui fit frissonner Dan. Le second verrou claqua, et Baldric souleva le couvercle de la caisse, découvrant ce qui ressemblait à un générateur électrique criblé de commutateurs. Redsmith ferma les yeux, de dépit. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Baldric ne souriait plus. Il s'était figé devant lui, et le regardait fixement, à la manière d'une bête sauvage qui dévisage longuement son repas de la journée. La peur monta chez Dan comme une trainée de poudre. Subitement, un filet de sueur froide s'écoula dans son dos, et son front devint moite. Ses poumons semblaient enserrés dans un anneau d'acier qui se resserrait de plus en plus, très lentement. Et son cœur palpitait à une vitesse grandissante, cognant contre sa poitrine. Le Turk se remit en mouvement. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol, très lentement, puis il attrapa des électrodes dans la caisse et les appliqua consciencieusement sur la peau de son détenu.

-Bon, on va y aller doucement. On commence par... disons 40 volts.

Il appuya sur un gros interrupteur jaune, puis un autre plus petit, et un spasme violent et soudain agita Dan. Ce dernier serra les dents, mais son visage exprimait clairement ses émotions. Peur, souffrance, colère.

-Alors, qui a déclenché l'émeute ?

Pas de réponse. Le visage de Baldric n'exprimait rien. Son faciès était parfaitement neutre, ses yeux calmes, et sa voix atone. Il appuya de nouveau sur le même bouton, et Dan eut l'impression que Baldric aurait eu la même expression en appelant un ascenseur, ou en allumant la lumière. Il n'y avait ni satisfaction, ni frustration, rien de déchiffrable sur cette façade froide. Puis la décharge fusa sur sa peau, à travers ses tissu, et il sentit ses muscles se contracter une nouvelle fois. Les nerfs envoyèrent l'information fulgurante au cerveau, et la douleur fut immédiate. Les décharges se firent de plus en plus puissantes, la souffrance allait grandissante. Baldric posait les mêmes questions, et recevait en réponse le même silence. L'ennui pointa dans son esprit.

-Très bien... murmura-t-il.

Dan, haletant, endolori, le regardait. La volonté, le devoir, l'amour, la haine, qu'est-ce que cela pesait, face à la douleur, souveraine, impérieuse, la douleur qui écrasait toutes les barrières de la morale sous son poids de géante ? Tous ces sentiments, ces obligations, ne sont qu'une fine pellicule de glace, brisée par la souffrance. Un homme est capable de tout pour ne pas souffrir. De mentir. De tuer. De mourir. Et à cet instant, tout ce que souhaitait Dan, c'était mourir. Il n'était qu'un petit animal coincé dans la gueule énorme et hérissée de dents tranchantes d'un psychopathe, et il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Mais le seul moyen de mourir vite, c'était de parler. Et il n'en avait pas le droit. La loyauté menait un combat acharné contre la résignation. Peu à peu, au fil des chocs électriques, elle perdait du terrain. Elle cédait lentement, impuissante, et bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus rien.

Le Turk appuya encore une fois sur un bouton. La torture qui allait avec ne tarda pas. Dan tressauta à nouveau sur son trône, et il sentit sa volonté s'estomper comme un nuage de fumée.

-Je pensais avoir affaire à un rigolo, mais de toute évidence, il t'en faut plus. On va donc passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Panique. Autrement dit, l'émotion qui fait perdre tous ses moyens à un homme. Ce fut précisément ce qui submergea Dan lorsqu'il entendit les mots de Baldric. Des mots redoutablement bien placés. Et le Turk savait qu'il avait anéanti les derniers espoirs du martyr.

-D'accord... c'est bon, je... je vais parler...

-Il serait temps, en effet, rétorqua Baldric en sortant un carnet d'une de ses poches. Allez, je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

Et Dan parla.

-Passez me voir lorsque vous aurez terminé votre service. Je voudrais examiner votre blessure à la tête.

-C'est entendu, docteur. Je vais vous laisser terminer le travail.

Baldric serra la main libre de Coal. Le vieux médecin tenait sous son bras une petite trousse noire. Il adressa au lieutenant un dernier signe de tête, accompagné d'un sourire, et entra seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Baldric attendit que la porte se referme derrière le docteur, puis il alla chercher ses nouveaux collègues dans la salle des moniteurs, et les conduisit dans la pièce principale du département. Il s'installa derrière l'un des bureaux et s'adressa à Régis et Juliette.

-Vous allez maintenant découvrir la partie la plus fastidieuse de notre charmant travail : les rapports. Pour les mous du cerveau, vous écrivez avec vos petites mains tout ce qui s'est passé durant votre dernière mission. Et je dis bien _tout_. Vous aurez parfois à passer certaines choses sous silence, mais évitez de mentir au possible. J'vous déconseille de raconter des conneries à Veld, et dans la mesure où on n'a pas que des alliés dans cette société, vaut mieux ne pas trop baratiner.

Le lieutenant sortit le carnet sur lequel il avait noté toutes les révélations obtenues en torturant Dan, puis commença à taper son rapport sur son ordinateur. Ayant terminé avant les autres, il prit la peine d'aider les nouvelles recrues, et décida finalement d'aller rendre son compte rendu à Veld. Il trouva le directeur au téléphone, comme souvent, et Léopold était assis face à lui, manifestement au bord des larmes et profondément vexé. Le patron fit signe à son second d'attendre qu'il termine son appel. Au vu de sa mine on ne peut plus sérieuse, et du ton précautionneux qu'il utilisait, Baldric déduisit que son supérieur discutait avec quelqu'un de très important.

-J'entends bien, monsieur Hausburg. Oui. Oui, bien sûr, j'y veillerai. Je vous remercie, monsieur Hausburg.

Il raccrocha.

-Tu peux disposer, Léopold.

Le garçon se leva et sortit du grand bureau sans un mot, raide, et le teint rouge. Quand à savoir si c'était de honte ou de colère, le barbu n'en avait aucune idée. En tout cas, il remarqua que ses boucles blondes accentuaient fortement la couleur rouge qui se répandait sur sa peau blanche.

-Tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles, Baldric ? S'informa Veld.

L'intéressé opina du chef, avança vers son supérieur, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise libre en déposant son rapport sur la table.

-L'intervention s'est bien passé. On a capturé un membre d'AVALANCHE.

-Il a parlé ?

-Oui. Tout est dans le rapport. En bref, pas grand chose de nouveau. Il a craché pas mal de noms, mais on les connaît tous. Sauf un, un certain Jamie Banes. Reno a trouvé son dossier.

Baldric tendit une pochette à Veld, qui consulta rapidement les informations à propos du dissident. Jamie Banes. Quelques rixes, deux ou trois larcins et plusieurs émeutes à son actif, en vingt-trois ans d'existence. Un habitant lambda des taudis, en somme, qui vivait dans une maison en contreplaqué et protestait quotidiennement contre la suprématie de la Shinra dans le bar du coin, un verre de bourbon à la main. Banes était en définitive le portrait type du sergent potentiel d'AVALANCHE, un homme sans grande ambition, mais qui avait réussi à s'identifier à des prétendus héros du peuple. Veld rangea dossier et rapport dans un tiroir, puis posa son regard tranquille sur Baldric.

-Ca laisse présager une descente à son adresse dans un avenir proche. Tu emmènera quelques un des jeunes avec toi. Autre chose ?

-Non patron. Tout le reste est dans le rapport.

-D'accord. Tu demanderas à Reno de donner les clés des appartements aux nouveaux. Yasu et Cissnei pourront s'occuper du reste.

La conversation étant terminée, Baldric se leva et entreprit de sortir du bureau.

-Baldric, attend un instant.

Le lieutenant s'arrêta en plein milieu de son geste, la main sur la poignée.

-Tu as beaucoup bossé ces dernières semaines. Et efficacement, comme de juste. Tu devrais consacrer un peu de temps à ta famille. Tu peux disposer de ton temps jusqu'à ce que j'aie besoin de toi.

-Merci, patron.

Baldric sortit du bureau. Il transmit les instructions de Veld au rouquin, prit un café dans la salle de repos et s'accorda une cigarette. Il ramassa un sac traînant près du canapé qui contenait toutes ses affaires, passa prévenir Rayner de son absence et put enfin aller appeler l'ascenseur. En attendant la cabine, il planifia l'emploi du temps de ses trois prochains jours. A n'en pas douter, il allait s'occuper de sa famille comme il le fallait.


End file.
